Ben Drowned
BEN (also known as Ben Drowned and Haunted Majora's Mask)' '''is known by many as one of the most "famous" Creepypastas, and is the central antagonist of Haunted Majora's Mask, an ARG created by Alex Hall (also known as "Jadusable", not to be confused with it's protagonist of the same name.) He is an entity that haunts the game: 'The[https://zelda.gamepedia.com/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Majora%27s_Mask '''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask], 'who is later released into the Internet. Little is known about his appearance, however, he is commonly seen using the Elegy of Emptiness statue to represent himself. In fanart, BEN is often drawn strongly resembling Link from the Legend of Zelda series, however he often sports red pupils, as well as completely black scleras and/or with blood pouring out of his eyes. Occasionally, he is also drawn with blue eyes to match the ones of the Elegy statue. Personality ''"I'm beginning to think that this "thing" maybe isn't Ben at all, in its sadistic nature I wouldn't be surprised if it took the boy's name after it killed him."- Jadusable Not much is known about BEN. Though theoretically containing the consciousness of a child, it is extremely malevolent. It deceives its targets, having used Jadusable and several thousands of others to escape into the Internet. It often refers to its activity with Jadusable as a game played for its entertainment.http://jadusable.wikia.com/wiki/BEN 1 First Arc The first arc of the ARG, also known as BEN Drowned's "story", is the most commonly read piece of the ARG since it's original postage on the Creepypasta Wiki on October 10th, 2010. The large majority of the fandom has completely ignored the ARG since the end of TheTruth.rtf, which is also the end of it's page on Creepypasta Wiki. The following is a synopsis. It is highly recommended that you read it here. The story starts off on September 7th, 2010, a young college boy bought a suspicious looking Majora's Mask cartridge from an old man. When he walked to his dorm, he decides to play Majora's Mask and saw a save file named "'''BEN" on it. He ignores it and made a file of his own. As he played the game, mysterious glitches started to happen while he played. Characters started to reference themselves "BEN". The college student decides to delete the save file because he thought it would stop all the weird glitches, but that made it worse. The music will play backward, keeps getting ported back to Clock Town. At Clock Town, he discovered that the textures are missing, the music was distorted, and the town was empty with no characters. He then started to upload videos on YouTube to tell what's happening in that game. Fun Facts * It is commonly theorized that BEN was once a young child who was then drowned by his drunken father, however, BEN's exact species and history is never clarified at any point in the ARG. The entity in the ARG and the dead child named Ben(jamin Lawman) have no confirmed correlation aside from the fact they share the same name. * Further revelations about Ben/BEN have revealed that Ben was part of a cult called the "Moon Children" that worshiped a moon goddess named "Luna" and that Ben was "ascended" (i.e. sacrificed) to Luna as part of a ritual that lead to the creation of BEN. * However, interestingly enough, both Ben(jamin Lawman) and BEN are known to be children, Ben being killed at just 12 years old and BEN's age being assumed to be 14, due to his presumed creation by Ben(jamin Lawman)'s death. * In one the storyboards drafted for the Gravity Falls episode Soos and The Real Girl, the quote "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" is used by the character Giffany, the line commonly being associated with BEN Drowned.http://arythusa.tumblr.com/post/98265331232/before-boarding-soos-and-the-real-girl-we-had-a 2 * Sally's creator, Kiki-Hyuga/La-mishi-mish, ships her character with BEN Drowned despite not appearing to have any permission from Alex Hall.https://la-mishi-mish.deviantart.com/art/FAQ-Sally-717124970 3 Sources 1: http://jadusable.wikia.com/wiki/BEN 2: http://arythusa.tumblr.com/post/98265331232/before-boarding-soos-and-the-real-girl-we-had-a 3: https://la-mishi-mish.deviantart.com/art/FAQ-Sally-717124970 Category:Everyone Category:Male Category:Video Game Pastas